theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserk
Self-proclaimed leader of "The Powerpunk Girls", Berserk is the parallel form of Blossom. Created by Oppressor Plutonium to cause havoc and rule over the city of Viletown. The girls often fought against Mojo Jojo's parallel self: Jomo Momo while causing chaos around the town and making peoples lives misserable. Personality As Berserk only showed up in a single comic issue, not much about her was revealed. However, since then some information has popped up. While Blossom is a caring, sweet girl with sometimes a bossy older sister type personality. Berserk is completely stripped of this, being very controlling over her sisters and basically anybody she feels is inferior to herself, and very sarcastic when she speaks. Being self-proclaimed leader, she sees it perfectly well to boss around people. If her name is as accurate as her sisters are when it comes to their personalities, then while Berserk may seem a bit more normal than her sisters, she could possibly be just a bit "unhinged" in terms of mental state. Or have a very easy temper that was not demonstrated in the comic itself. It's also been said that while Blossom often stops Buttercup and Bubbles' fight, Berserk is an instigator who enjoys causing or making conflict between Brat and Brute. Powers Like a powerpuff girl and the rowdyruff boys, the powerpunk girls can fly, use powers, and also withstand a lot of physical damage. Such as falling into cement and breaking it up but remain to be fine other then a bit dizzy perhaps. Other then flying and violence, none of the Powerpunks showed off any special abilities. However, they also shown and implied that they prefer a "hands on" method when it comes to fighting. Meaning they may not rely on special abilities, elements, or skills. The Powerpunk's were shown to possibly be stronger then the powerpuffs but they did not think before they attacked, leading to their downfall when they were tricked back into the portal. History After Bubbles accidentally rubbed the girls' vanity mirror too hard it opened a special portal which sucked the girls into the Parallel world of Viletown. Which sucked the Powerpunk Girls into Townsville. The Powerpunk girls snapped immediatly at Professor Utonium and left right after in order to stop a monster from destroying Townsville... So that they could do it themselves. They continued to cause issues around the town until the Powerpuff Girls returned to Townsville and confronted the Powerpunks. After a quick fight they were soon tricked back into the portal which shot them back to their own world. Upon arrival they were taken under custody by Jomo Momo, who had gotten the powerpuff girls to help him when he knocked out Oppressor Plutonium. Trivia *''Berserk's hair resembles Blossom's Rowdyruff counterpart: Brick. After his resurrection.'' *''Instead of her skirt being plaid like its normally known to be designed, in the comic itself it was a solid red. '' Gallery Category:Pink Category:Red Category:Powerpunk Category:Females Category:Villians Category:Blossom Category:Tn Category:Fzjn Category:Zjj Category:Rzj Category:Jnz Category:Zum Category:Hjjf Category:Jzmrzu Category:Mzmj Category:Rjkzzrzjmgdjznjrzj Category:Muk Category:Kur Category:Nn Category:Rrzn Category:Umz Category:M Category:Zzjrm Category:Zjm Category:Rzjzrj Category:J Category:Jjrzm Category:Ttumjjrum Category:Rrhmhj Category:Rrjzh Category:Rum Category:Jzjm Category:Rzh Category:Z Category:RjzRrzh Category:JZh Category:JR Category:Zhhj Category:RDhn Category:Hrh Category:Nnznhj Category:N Category:R Category:Nrukn Category:Kkmtu Category:Ukm Category:TukmUuim Category:Uim Category:Rkuk Category:Jjtufmhet Category:Tthje Category:Tzjr Category:Kthjk Category:Rzjk Category:Zzhrj Category:Ztj Category:Ttjk Category:Uk Category:Thk Category:Tzkj Category:Jjtz Category:Ttzjm Category:Tzjm Category:Tuj Category:Tujh Category:TjFf Category:Hn Category:Mzrjrj Category:Jm Category:Tur Category:Ujmjj Category:H Category:Zzjh Category:U Category:Jtj Category:Umtuk Category:MZmik Category:Iitum Category:Ktum Category:Tuk Category:Villains